


O Primeiro Dia

by Chiisana_Hana



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: As primeiras impressões do pequeno Shiryu ao chegar em Rozan e as de Shunrei ao conhecê-lo. Série Interlúdios.





	O Primeiro Dia

**O PRIMEIRO DIA**

**Série Interlúdios**

**Beta-readers: Thairez e MadWolf**

 

Enquanto subia aquela escadaria que parecia interminável, o pequeno Shiryu ia tentando adivinhar o que o esperava lá no topo da montanha, sua nova casa pelos próximos seis anos.

– Cavaleiro – ele murmurou consigo, ainda tentando entender o que isso significava. Não sabia bem, disseram-lhe apenas que seria enviado a um mestre e receberia uma armadura se conseguisse chegar ao fim do programa de treinamento.

Então houve um sorteio e ele tirou a China. Logo em seguida, colocaram-no em um avião, desacompanhado, sem falar chinês, apenas com papeis dando as instruções que ele devia seguir. Quando chegou em Yongji, havia um representante da Fundação GRAAD esperando-o. Soube por ele que os Cinco Picos Antigos ficavam a dezesseis quilômetros da cidade e que teria de subir centenas de degraus até chegar à casa do seu mestre. O homem pagou-lhe um lanche, colocou-o em um trem e ele seguiu sozinho para seu destino final. Desembarcou na estação e seguiu para o vilarejo, orientando-se com a ajuda dos papeis que carregava. Encontrou a escadaria e começou a subir. Enquanto o fazia, pensava no que o esperava em Rozan, em que tipo de mestre teria, que tipo de coisas aprenderia até se tornar um cavaleiro. Antes do sorteio, os outros meninos falaram coisas horríveis sobre os lugares de treinamento, mas aparentemente ele tivera sorte, segundo os boatos a China não estaria entre os piores. Mesmo assim ele ainda estava receoso.

Quando finalmente chegou ao topo, olhou mais uma vez o papel de instruções. Dizia para que fosse até perto da cachoeira, o Mestre Ancião estaria esperando. Ele seguiu para lá e deparou-se com um homem muito, muito velho, usando chapéu de palha, sentado em um patamar mais alto da rocha. Apesar de ter dito que o treinamento seria incrivelmente duro, ele tinha um olhar gentil que ajudou a acalmar o garoto.

“Ele não parece ruim”, pensou Shiryu. “E parece muito sábio... Deve ter muito o que me ensinar.”

Shiryu disse que estava ali para tornar-se forte e ouviu risadinhas atrás de si. Voltou o olhar na direção do som e viu uma menininha atrás de uma árvore, vestida de rosa da cabeça aos pés, com grandes olhos e um sorriso tímido. O Mestre Ancião disse que ela se chamava Shunrei e liberou os dois para que se conhecessem. Deviam voltar para casa no final da tarde. Conversando com a menina, Shiryu descobriu que ela também era órfã, vivia ali com o Mestre Ancião desde que ele a encontrou abandonada na floresta ainda bebê. Como ele, ela também não fazia ideia de quem eram seus pais ou de onde tinha vindo, mas Shiryu achou que parecia ser uma menina feliz. Sempre sorrindo, ela mostrou-lhe os arredores da cachoeira, o rio, o bambuzal, o bosque onde ela encontrava frutas silvestres. Disse que o Mestre estava começando a ensinar-lhe sobre ervas e falou com entusiasmo das que já conhecia. Disse também que havia uma mulher que ia todos os dias na casa e ajudava na cozinha, na limpeza, na lavagem das roupas, mas que quando ela crescesse um pouco mais poderia fazer tudo sozinha. Shiryu gostou dessa vontade de aprender, de ser independente, afinal ele também a tinha. Queria treinar e tornar-se forte para enfrentar a vida sozinho, já que não tinha família e não podia contar com mais ninguém.

Voltaram para casa na hora determinada e agora ela estava de pé em cima de um caixote de madeira, mexendo uma panela no fogão com suas mãozinhas delicadas. Era muito pequena, mas parecia segura, parecia saber o que estava fazendo.

– Venha, Shiryu – chamou o Mestre Ancião. – Vou mostrar o seu quarto.

– Sim, senhor – ele respondeu, e acompanhou-o, ainda dando uma olhada para trás.

O Mestre levou-o a um quartinho nos fundos da casa, pequeno, mobiliado apenas com duas camas e uma cômoda. Disse que ele seria responsável por manter o quarto limpo e arrumado e que devia separar as roupas sujas, para que dona Mei-Ling lavasse. Explicou que estava esperando a chegada de um segundo discípulo e que os dois dividiriam o quarto. Quando o outro chegasse, podiam dividir as tarefas de limpeza do quarto como bem entendessem, desde que mantivessem o quarto limpo e arrumado. O mesmo valia para o pequeno banheiro ao lado do quarto.

Depois que o Mestre saiu, Shiryu pegou a sacola com seus poucos pertences e arrumou tudo na primeira gaveta, deixando as outras para o outro garoto. Calculou que usaria as duas primeiras gavetas, mas tinha tão pouca coisa que uma foi suficiente. Escolheu a cama da esquerda, mais perto da porta, e deitou-se. Não era ruim. No orfanato dividia um quarto com mais sete crianças. Dividir com apenas uma estava ótimo. O Mestre Ancião aparentava ser uma boa pessoa e com certeza tinha muito o que ensinar. E a menina que ele cria foi uma adorável surpresa.

Ele ouviu uma batidinha na porta e foi ver.

– Oi... – ela cumprimentou. –  Eu já coloquei o jantar. Você vem?

Ele respondeu que sim e acompanhou Shunrei.

– É uma sopa de galinha – ela disse. – Acho que ficou boa, mas se não ficou é porque eu ainda estou aprendendo. A dona Mei-Ling deixou a galinha e os legumes picadinhos e eu fiz o resto.

– Parece muito boa – ele disse, arrancando dela uma risadinha tímida igual à primeira que ela deu assim que ele chegou e se apresentou ao Mestre.

Os dois sentaram-se à mesa baixa, onde o Mestre já os esperava. A sopa fumegava nas tigelinhas de louça vermelha e o perfume delicioso fez o estômago de Shiryu roncar. Só então ele lembrou que sua última refeição tinha sido quando o emissário da fundação pagou-lhe um lanche em Yongji.

– Que cheiro bom! – ele exclamou e provou a sopa. –  O gosto é muito bom também!

Shunrei deu outra de suas risadinhas, dessa vez foi acompanhada pelo Mestre.

– A menina Shunrei ainda vai ser uma grande cozinheira – disse o velho Mestre, rindo. –  Tenho certeza disso. Por enquanto, porém, ela ainda tem muito o que aprender. A sopa está boa, mas é sua fome que está temperando!

– Mas estou me esforçando, Mestre – ela tentou justificar-se.

– Estou vendo que sim, pequena – o Mestre disse. – A sopa está boa, já disse, mas logo você fará uma ótima.

Ela não ficou muito satisfeita com a observação do Mestre e continuou a comer em silêncio. Quando Shiryu perguntou sobre como começariam o treinamento o Mestre lhe respondeu que tivesse paciência, falariam disso amanhã e não durante o jantar.

Com o estômago acalentado pela sopinha, Shiryu ofereceu-se para ajudar Shunrei com a louça e ela deixou que ele participasse. A menina empurrou o caixote do fogão para a pia, subiu nele e começou seu trabalho, com ele ajudando a enxugar. Depois guardaram a louça no armário sob a pia. Ainda era cedo e no orfanato normalmente era hora de ver tevê, mas Shiryu não viu nenhuma naquela casa.

– O que você faz depois do jantar? – ele perguntou a Shunrei.

– Algumas vezes eu vou brincar – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Em outras o Mestre me conta histórias, ou leio um livro. Eu já aprendi a ler, sabe? O Mestre me ensinou! Vem, vou te mostrar meus livros!

Shunrei levou Shiryu até o quarto dela. Ele observou que era um quarto um pouco maior que o dele, com uma cama, uma cômoda, um criado mudo e uma pequena estante. Então ela começou a mostrar uma coleção de livros infantis em chinês que parecia ser muito, muito antiga, e alguns poucos livros com aparência mais recente. Havia apenas dois em japonês.

– O Mestre me deu quando me ensinou japonês – ela explicou. – Porque ele disse que viria um menino de lá do Japão. Aí você veio mesmo!

– Ah, por isso que você fala japonês tão bem – ele constatou.

– Mais ou menos. Ainda estou aprendendo.

– Não, está muito bom mesmo – ele disse, fazendo-a corar.

Envergonhada, ela mudou de assunto e mostrou uma boneca de porcelana em traje chinês tradicional, vermelho e dourado .

– Essa é a FeiFei. Ela fica aí na estante porque eu tenho medo de quebrar. Eu brinco mesmo com essa aqui, a Mei – ela disse, e pegou uma boneca de pano com cabelo de lã. – Foi a dona Mei-Ling que fez pra mim, então dei o nome dela. Ela está me ensinando a costurar e eu vou fazer outras bonecas. E um monte de roupas!

– Hora de dormir, crianças – disse o Mestre, aparecendo na porta do quarto.

Eles obedeceram. Shunrei guardou Mei e foi escovar os dentes. Depois, já deitada na cama, ela pensou que o dia tinha sido muito melhor do que esperava. Quando o Mestre falou que o menino do Japão estava chegando, ela teve medo. Achou que podia não se dar bem com ele, que ele podia ser chato, mas ele era adorável! Era muito bonito, tinha uns olhos claros, quase da cor do lago, e falava de um jeito engraçado que queria ser muito forte. E tinha achado o nome dela bonito! Ele chegou há menos de vinte e quatro horas, mas ela já sentia algo doce e inexplicável pelo garoto.

Shiryu tomou um banho no seu banheirinho e depois se recolheu em seu quarto. Dobrou a roupa usada, vestiu o pijama e deitou-se na cama, lembrando-se das tias do orfanato que sempre falavam para agradecer todos os dias, mesmo quando o dia tivesse sido ruim. Então ele agradeceu duas vezes mais pois o dia tinha sido ótimo. Teria seis longos anos de treinamento pela frente, junto com o outro menino que ainda ia chegar, mas tudo bem. Rezou para que seu futuro companheiro fosse um menino legal. Depois agradeceu novamente por ter sido enviado para Rozan. O Mestre era um bom homem, já cuidava de uma órfã, o que era um bom sinal. E ela, Shunrei, era doce, amável e esforçada, com certeza seria uma boa companhia para os próximos anos. Era apenas o primeiro dia, mas o pequeno Shiryu já se sentia parte de algo que, achava ele, um dia chamaria de família.


End file.
